pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Monologue
A monologue (or monolog) is a literary device used in poems and plays. Definition Monologue (monologue), n. "Mon"o*logue" monologue, Gr. (?) speaking alone; mo`nos alone, single, sole + lo`gos speech, discourse, le`gein to speak. See Legend. #A speech uttered by a person alone; soliloquy; also, talk or discourse in company, in the strain of a soliloquy; as, an account in monologue" (Dryden). #A dramatic composition for a single performer.Monologue," Webster's Revised Unabridged Dictionary, 1913. MShaffer.com, Web, May 29, 2015. About In a monologue, an invented character or 'speaker' is saying his or her thoughts aloud, either directly addressing another character, or speaking to the to audience. Monologues are common across the range of dramatic media (plays, films, animation, etc.). One important type of monologue is the soliloquy, in which a character relates his or her thoughts and feelings to him/herself and to the audience without addressing any of the other characters.http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/soliloquy It is also distinct from an apostrophe, wherein the speaker or writer addresses an imaginary person, or inanimate object, or idea. Comic monologue The term "monologue" was first used to describe a form of popular narrative Verse, sometimes comic, often dramatic or sentimental, which was performed in music halls or in domestic entertainments in the late nineteenth and early twentieth century. Characters would break out, announcing their thoughts to themselves. Famous examples include Idylls of the King, The Green Eye of the Little Yellow God and Christmas Day in the Workhouse. Pioneers of the comic monologue as include New York School of poets, especially Frank O'Hara. (See, for example, his performance of "Lana Turner has collapsed".) The comic monologue has evolved into a regular feature of stand-up and television comedy. An "opening monologue" of a humorous subject is a typical segment of stand-up comedy with many well-known performers, from Jerry Seinfeld to David Letterman to Stephen Coulbert. Dramatic monologue In England during the 19th century, the dramatic monologue evolved to become a separate genre of written poetry. The master of the genre was unquestionably Robert Browning: his "My Last Duchess" are considered exemplars. Other noted dramatic monologues include "Ulysses" by Alfred, Lord Tennyson and "Dover Beaach by Matthew Arnold. See also *Performance poetry *Soliloquy *Rhetoric *Storytelling *Apostrophe (figure of speech) References * Cohn, Dorrit, Transparent Minds: Narrative Modes for Presenting Consciousness in Fiction, 1978. * Edwardes, Jane, The Faber Book of Monologues, Faber and Faber, 2005. * Hirsh, James, Shakespeare and the History of Soliloquies, Madison: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 2003. Notes External links *MonologueDB.com - Comprehensive collection of monologues from film and plays *Humorous Monologues in Lancashire Dialect in the 'Stanley Holloway' style *[http://www.actorama.com Actorama Monologues Database From Films, Television, Plays and Books ] *[http://www.monologuesearch.com Monologue Search Free Monologue database] *[http://stageagent.com/shows/monologues StageAgent Audition Monologues] *[http://www.monologuearchive.com Monologue Archive] *[http://www.shakespeare-monologues.org Shakespeare's Monologues] *[http://www.notmyshoes.net/monologues/ The Monologue Database] *[http://www.actorpoint.com/monologue.html ActorPoint Monologue Directory] *[http://www.arthurjolly.com/monologuesF.html Free Monologues for Women] *[http://www.arthurjolly.com/monologuesM.html Free Monologues for Men] *Monologue Blogger - The Actor's Free Monologue Service Provider *[http://www.ace-your-audition.com/free-monologues.html Free Monologues from Ace-Your-Audition.com] Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fiction Category:Style (fiction) Category:Fiction-writing mode Category:Figures of speech Category:Film and video terminology Category:Monologues Category:Narratology Category:Genres of poetry